


How are you people alive?

by TheBattyQueen



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: I might have made potions drugs, I tried to be arty, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Please be nice, Wild is shy, except when it come to cooking, most Characters are implied to be there, the other Links cannot cook very well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBattyQueen/pseuds/TheBattyQueen
Summary: Getting to know new people is hardIt is harder when the newest member of the group refuses to talk





	How are you people alive?

**Author's Note:**

> There was a head canon discussion a few days ago on the Discord and I got inspired.

The group had been meeting up over the last few days and had met their ninth member just a few hours before. The newest Link had known his title before the master sword had told them, The Hero of the Wild, he had said in a soft voice as he shifted his sword on his back and adjusted his black cloak over his blue tunic. Honestly telling them that was literally the longest string of words the hero had said since they met him just after breakfast, after that he just answered in one or two word statements. Time had tried sign but the lack of words continued there so he had accepted that his hero was just silent. Twilight had tried to get the new hero to talk about his title but had failed. Warriors had noticed that the hero held himself like a knight but that too had failed. Wind had asked about his tunic as they both wore blue but the Hero had just shrugged and said nothing. They had spoken quietly about how to get the hero to trust them but no one had any ideas as most of the others had opened up pretty quickly but had not known their titles. The newly dubbed Wild walked along with them stopping every once in a while to grab something off the side of the road or to go into the woods and come back quickly.

Legend clearly did not trust this new hero, despite Sky confirming his name, and watched him like a hawk as they walked. The conversation was kept to light topics as they were all still getting to know each other. The sun crept higher and higher in the sky when Time made the decision to stop for lunch. Normally, most of them would eat on the road but they had decided a couple of days ago to stop for lunch as a way of getting to know each other. Time pulled out some bread and cheese for everyone and handed it out. Wild took the bread and cheese with an odd look on his face but accepted it, still, without a word, he then pulled out some grilled meat from his bag had offered it around without a word. Everyone was glad to have some sort of meat with their meal so they accepted, time was impressed at how well cooked it was and the meat tasted fresh so he must have cooked it that morning before he met them. As they sat around eating they talked about their lives, Wild ate quickly and then started walking around the clearing they had found themselves in as they ate. He had not said a word since answering yes when Wind asked him if his Tunic was a gift like his, he slipped into the woods but no one followed him as they all wanted to talk about gaining his trust.

The decision was made to just wait, as he seemed to be unused to large groups and he might just be shy. Legend had wanted to confront the hero but was out voted by the rest of the group. Time was sure that Wild would open up if they just gave him time but for now they should try not to pressure him. Wild returned 10 minutes later with a bow strapped to his back and looking at the odd stone tablet he kept at his waist. Time noticed that he was holding it sideways turning the sheikah eye on its side but he re-strapped it to his waist soon after the right way up. He then sat down next to Warriors but didn’t say anything about where he had gone. Twilight looked at Hyrule and started an odd conversation about how he likes to explore which was clearly an attempt to get Wild to open up but Wild just took his bow off and began checking the string and general wear on the bow. The rest of their lunch break went well but it was clear that Wild’s lack of talking was starting to rub some of the others the wrong way and Time had no idea what to do. He did not want to force the newest hero in their group to talk, as that might make Wild less likely to fully trust them, but he also knew that if Wild did not open up it would be harder for the group to trust the young hero. Trust was so important to the group's ability to function in a fight, the biggest problem he could see was that Wild was the last to join the group and he also joined more than a full day after Warriors had joined the group. They had had a full day which included a fight to get to know each other as a group before the ninth member was dropped on them. And, while the rest of the group had talked about their lives and quests, Wild had only given them his title and then answered questions in yes or no answers. It was hard to get to know someone if you have to ask all the questions. 

Once the group got moving again they headed towards a town they had been told about the day before and had been told that it was about a two day journey so they hoped to reach it by noon the next day but Time was hoping that they would be able to make more progress. However, Wild’s arrival in the group had slowed them down and meant that the would have to pick up the pace tomorrow to reach the town before noon. The rest of the day went well, most of the group talking and learning about each other and Wild stopping to gather plants and for some reason catch frogs, lizards and insects and add them to his bag. They had all collected odd things for their own quests and it seemed that Wild was fresh off his so Time didn’t ask. Wild at one point squinted at a line of smoke just ahead of them and slipped away into the forest leaving the group only to return a few minutes later and sign to Time ‘monsters’. Time quickly began asking questions about how many and what type but Wild held up a hand and pulled out the tablet and poked at it a few times before turning it around and show time a perfect drawing of a monster camp. It was colored and everything and showed 15 monsters in the camp ten Bokoblins and five Moblins, with four Bokoblins on towers as guards. Warriors was suspicious of the drawing and asked how he drew that so fast. Wild sighed and turned the tablet around and with a couple pokes a click was heard and he poked the tablet again before turning it around to show them a colored drawing of Warriors looking exactly as he did right then. Everyone was shocked about the magic tablet and Wild just told them it was called a Sheikah Slate and went off towards the Monster camp. 

Warriors and Time followed him as the others made sure that had everything for a big fight. Wild however stopped at a grouping of rocks that blocked the camp from seeing them and pulled out his slate and as Time watched his bow changed from a simple wood and metal bow to a wooden bow with a bird design. He then climbed on top of the rock and drew the bow, he aimed and fired at the first Bokoblin on a tower hitting it in the head causing it to fall over dead, he then repeated this with the other three towers, killing all of the lookouts and making it easier to take the camp by surprise. Time and Warriors were impressed by Wild’s control and use of his bow. He then took aim and hit one of the Moblins in the camp causing it to fall over and Wild aimed again and hit it once more killing it. He repeated this with another Moblin before gesturing to Warriors that the others should move in. Time nodded and they all moved in to kill the rest of the monster camp with Wild remaining where he was using his bow to stagger and kill enemies. After the battle while they watched the rest of the group gather some supplies from around the camp Warriors pulled Time aside and mentioned to him that he was sure that Wild could have taken out the rest of the camp with just his bow but he let them move in. Time understood that Wild must have been using the fight to judge the others fighting styles while only showing off his bow skills. They both watched as Wild gathered things from around the camp including a lot of arrows,monster parts and, oddly the weapons the monsters had dropped. Time then pointed out that he had also just shown them what he had seen which meant he could see how they would react. Time then called out that he wanted to get moving so they were closer to the town before they stopped for the night. The group readjusted their packs and checked their weapons before continuing on the path, though now Time and Warriors kept an eye on their newest hero.

After a few hours of walking and talking, someone wondered why there was no one else on the road and Warriors pointed out that the monster camp they just cleared was set up very close to the road so people may have stopped taking this road because of that. They would tell the village when they got there and word would spread. Time noticed Wild’s face at this information, he looked confused for some reason, as though people in his time did not avoid monster camps. As he debated asking the younger hero about his Hyrule, he realized that Wild often looked confused by things that they all knew, like wondering what type of potions the potion seller would have in the town or wondering if they would have to go collect rupees to pay for a night at the inn. Did Wild’s Hyrule not have these things? He clearly knew what inns, potions, and rupees were but he had seemed confused about how they talked about them as though they were not that way in his time. Time decided that he would ask Wild at dinner as the relaxed after a long day of walking and maybe he would open up after eating something warm.

A few more hours past and they found a good clearing to set up camp in, Twilight immediately took off to patrol the woods and check that the area was clear while the other began setting things down waiting for his judgment. After about ten minutes Twilight returned confirming that the area was clear of any monsters and everyone began setting their bags down and pulling out bed rolls and Warriors and Hyrule began looking at what they had available to make dinner, as it was their turn. Time just sat and watched Wild who was poking at his slate again this time it appeared that he was putting away his bow and sword which vanished in a flash of blue light and a bed roll and a few blankets appeared next to him. Time glanced up as he heard his name being called noticing that Wild looked up as well. Hyrule was holding up a leafy plant asking if it was one they could use in dinner. He had to ask because he apparently did not know that plants could be poisonous. Time also noticed Warriors holding a piece of meat trying to judge if it was fresh enough to use for dinner. As he was about to answer a voice rang out.

“What the fuck.” Everyone turned to stare at Wild who was just staring at Hyrule. “That plant will kill you and that piece of meat is way too old to use for anything, even a slow cooked stew.” He looked mad as he quickly glanced around and noticed that everyone seemed confused by what he just said. “How on earth are you people still alive. Move, I’m cooking.” Time watched as he stood up and poked at his slate again this time making a large pot appear which was placed over the fire. He then poked again and caused a small table to appear and a few kitchen knives. He shooed the two away from him and then caused a few vegetables and live fish to appear on the table. 

The rest of them sat silently as Wild moved around preparing the fish and vegetables and making some sort of fish stew that smelled better than what any of them thought was possible at a campfire. The entire time they also heard Wild muttering under his breath about how people should not be allowed out of town unless they could cook for themselves because that leads to them dying out in the wilderness and something about how he bets they all think potions will keep them healthy forever when everyone knows that long term use of potions lowers your life expectancy,

“What do you mean potions lower life expectancy they heal you and so do fairies” Legend said with a look of confusion on his face. Wild turned to look at him with a look that just screamed how are you alive.

“Potions and fairies are meant to be used with food and you really should not drink more than five red potions a day otherwise you risk becoming dependent on them and need more the one to heal fully each time.” Wild turned back to his cutting of some herbs to add to the stew. “Also relying on potions can also cause you to lose the ability to self heal. Meaning that when you go to sleep you wake up feeling the exact same as when you went to sleep.” Turning to the stew and adding a handful of herbs and stirring it before covering it with a lid and poking his slate. “Taking too many potions causes more problems than they solve and you should make sure to eat something after taking one and if you can’t try to eat something before you take another or have a big filling meal after taking a few.” He then started cleaning up at which point Time jumped up to help as the others seemed to be processing the information Wild had just given them. Time recalled that he had taken so many potions over his life and had only had two for his eye and had gotten a scar. Nowadays he didn’t use as many but maybe what Wild was saying had marit until he had gone six weeks without taking a potion he felt horrible then one day he had woken up feeling better and had not known why. Looking around his group, he realized that all of them were pretty fresh of their adventures and had not noticed that yet. Wild was talking about these facts like they were well known so they must be in his Hyrule and that made him realize that Wild must be from further down the timeline than anyone else. Well at lest he was talking to them now. 

After cleaning up Wild’s slate let off a tone and Wild checked the stew and added a bit more of the chopped herbs before declaring it done. Everyone got a bowl and was sitting eating the amazing stew that had been made by their newest member. Time looked around as everyone ate and noticed that Wild was watching them eat, not nervous and hoping that they would like the food but more concerned. Time had to wonder why before realizing that everyone was eating like they had never eaten before. Time started to laugh and then asked.

“What can everyone in your Hyrule cook not many people are used to such good food cooked over a campfire?” Wild jumped and looked at him with surprise.

“I guess most of them can.” He took a bite of his food as Time started at the statement. “Potions are hard to come by in my Hyrule. You have to make them yourself along with any elemental elixirs so most people now how to cook food over a campfire.” Time thought about it for a moment, taking a bite of his stew to try and think of what to say.

“Well, if your world is so different to ours why don’t you tell us about it?” Time asked with a smile hoping that since Wild was talking now he would be open to telling them about his journey. Wild frowned but then brightened.

“I will tell you if you let me be in charge of cooking.” Time blinked but as a few others piped up with approval he nodded. Wild smiled and then sighed. “My story actually starts a century before I finished it when I was Zelda’s personal Knight and we were trying to figure out how to unlock her sealing powers…” Wild began his story, which helped to explain why he had trouble opening up to them and was honestly a great trade for letting him do most of the cooking.

**Author's Note:**

> the lack of dialogue is my attempt at being deep It probably failed but I wanted the first line of dialogue to be Wild yelling "What the fuck." I do accept criticism and would love to hear what you think.


End file.
